Hermione
by fangrl369
Summary: Hermione's life in Hogwarts, but there's a twist! actually, there are a few...rated M just in case...oh and this is a dramione. any others are just thrown in for drama and fun! and no flames, dont like, dont read, dont bother me xp
1. Intro

Intro

It's been an exciting year at Hogwarts. Hermione's two biggest secrets came out and are now known to the whole school. Hermione is a pureblood vampire cat which is the ruler of the vampires. She was adopted by the Grangers. After Hermione's adoptive mother died, her dad started going crazy. He blamed Hermione for his wife's death and started beating Hermione if she messed up in any way. When she was 9 years old, he started raping her. Her magic was unstable so Dumbledore had to let her attend Hogwarts a year early. Hogwarts was her sanctuary. She got away from her dad and be with her friends. That's why she was so obsessed with getting good grades and not getting expelled. However her dad was able to go to Hogwarts and he grabbed her and started beating her. When Severus tried to stop him, her dad told everyone everything. Hermione's dad was sent to Azkaban.

After Hermione had recovered, Dumbledore called her into his office. He told her about the group of vampires that protects the school. They were called the Protectors and they live in a house on campus protected by a magical barrier. The oldest of the vampires is Aldon. He is Hermione's biological brother and Hermione calls him "Onii-sama." He has black longish hair and blood red eyes (picture Kaname from Vampire Knight) and he has cat ears and a cat tail. He is the tallest and the calmest. He prefers not to fight and is very good at mind tricks. The next is Elvira. She is betrothed to Aldon and is not really related to Hermione, but Hermione calls her "Nee-san" and she calls Hermione "Imouto." Elvira has dark purple hair that reaches her mid-thigh and crimson red eyes. She usually has her hair up in a high ponytail. For special occasions she let her hair down, and at home she put it up into pigtails. She was a long-distance fighter. The last before Hermione is Kieran. He has short orange hair and blood red eyes (picture Kyo from Fruba). He is more of a hands on fighter but can also do long range attacks. Kieran is actually betrothed to Hermione but told her he wouldn't hold her to it if she didn't want him. But Kieran still loves her and gets jealous easily. Hermione is the youngest of the Protectors. Her "vampire name" is Rose and when she is in her vampire form, she has waist length light pink hair. Her eyes are always crimson red. Hermione has cat ears and a cat tail. She has retractable claws and wings. Her wings only come out when she is in full vampire mode.

One day in town, Hermione saw an angry mob beating up someone. She chased off the mob and offered the person help. He told her he was a werewolf, but she didn't care. He said his name was Shugi and she said she liked it. He vowed then that he would stay with her and protect her until he had repaid his debt to her. He went with her to Hogwarts and became a Protector. Aldon and the other vampires didn't want Shugi living with them, but Hermione convinced them to let him stay. Kieran and Shugi always fight. Only Hermione can make them stop.

Last section in this intro is magic. There are four levels of magic. First (and lowest) Level is werewolf magic. Second Level is normal magic which is what the students at Hogwarts learn. Third Level is dark magic. And Fourth (and highest) Level is vampire magic. Only werewolves can learn First level and only a few can learn Second Level. Humans can learn Second Level and some can learn Third Level. Only vampires can learn Fourth Level and they can learn Second and Third Level also.

--

okay so this is just an intro for the reader's sake. I didn't want to have to try to explain all of this during the story so i made this. i promise next is chapter 1! please R&R! thanks!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hermione! Wait up!" Ginny called to the girl ahead of her. Hermione spun around to see Ginny running to her.

"Hi Ginny!" Hermione yelled back. Hermione stopped to let Ginny catch up. "What's up?" Hermione asked after Ginny caught up.

"Did you forget what today is?" Ginny asked with her hands on her hips.

"Uh…"

"That's all you have to say?! It's make-over day! I'm going to transform you into a gorgeous babe! Come on!" Ginny said and grabbed her friend's arm, tugging her towards the common room.

"Alright! You got me! I give up!" Hermione said with a sigh. Ginny took Hermione to her room and sat her down on the edge of the tub.

"First, I'll fix your hair!" Ginny said with a mischievous smile.

"What's wrong with my hair?!" Hermione shrieked.

"Oh calm down! There will be nothing wrong with it after I fix it! It'll be great!" Ginny grabbed a pair of scissors and some of Hermione's hair. "Now sit still or else!" Hermione nodded and took a deep breath as Ginny started cutting her hair. "There! It's perfect! Take a look!" Ginny said excitedly.

"Ok calm down! Give me a mirror," Hermione said skeptically. Ginny handed her a mirror and she looked at her hair. Hermione gasped in surprise. "Oh…my….gosh…Ginny!"

"What? You don't like it?!" Ginny asked in surprise.

"No! I love it!" Hermione's hair was untangled and was now about an inch above her shoulders.

"Good! So now will you trust me on the rest?"

"Yeah! Go for it!"

"YAY! Alright, next is…your outfit!" Ginny grabbed Hermione and dragged her to her room. "Let's see….try this on!" She wore a black tank top that reached the bottom of her ribs and had a hot pink skull design, a short black skirt, and black boots up to her knees. She had fishnet tights and black fingerless gloves with a hot pink skull on each.

"Uh…Gin?"

"It's perfect!" Ginny squealed.

"R-really?" Hermione asked skeptically.

"Yeah! It's perfect! It shows off just enough to get the guys to notice but keeping them curious about what's underneath!"

"Gin!" Hermione whined as she blushed.

"Plus it's the perfect style! It's tough with a touch of sweet! Punk Princess!"

"Ginny!"

"This is the perfect outfit! I gotta get you some more like it!"

"GINNY!"

"What?"

"Don't you think it makes me look…."

"Don't worry! You look great!"

"But I-"

"No time to argue! Let's go!" Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm and dragged her out of the room and towards the Great Hall for lunch.

"Ginny! I'm not supposed to eat in here anymore!"

"But you're not going to eat! You're gonna show off your new look!" Ginny opened the doors and dragged Hermione inside. Since they were late, everyone turned to look at them. Sounds of gasping and whispering sounded throughout the Great Hall at Hermione's new look. Draco's mouth dropped and he just stared. Harry, Ron, and several others did the same. Hermione was bright red and couldn't move her legs. Ginny had to practically drag her to the table. Ginny sat down next to Harry and sat Hermione next to her.

"Herms! What happened to you?!" Ron asked loudly.

"I gave her a make-over! Doesn't she look great?!" Ginny replied.

"Well yeah! But-"

"Then shut up, Ron! Don't make her any more embarrassed than she already is! She will loosen up and love it as soon as people tell her how great she looks! Harry, your turn!" Ginny said rather loudly as she elbowed Harry.

"Uh yeah! You look great, Hermione!" Harry said with a smile.

"….thanks…" Hermione said barely over a whisper.

Draco was staring at her the whole time. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to talk to her. He stood up and walked over to the Gryffindor table where Hermione was sitting. Hermione looked up at him and he grabbed her arm and yanked her to her feet before pulling her outside of the Great Hall. When he stopped, he spun around to look at her but he didn't let go of her arm.

"What happened to you?" Draco asked as he tried to stay calm.

"Ginny gave me a make-over…why? Do you not like it?" Hermione asked sadly.

"…Well…it's not that…"

"Then you DO like it?"

"Yeah I guess but-" Draco was cut off by Hermione suddenly jumping in his arms.

"Thank you" was all she said before biting his neck. Draco didn't complain. He had been the first in Hogwarts that she drank from. Flashback!

_Draco had a cut on his arm after quidditch practice. Hermione walked over to him._

_"What do you want, Granger?" Draco asked. She didn't answer. She just stared at his bleeding arm. She carefully grabbed his wounded arm and tore his shirt to get to the wound. "What do you think you're doing?!" he practically shrieked. Hermione didn't answer. She lifted his wounded arm and licked it clean. It healed instantly. Draco stared at her unable to speak. Hermione lifted her head to look into his eyes. Her eyes were red and Draco jumped at seeing this. She wanted more blood. She moved closer and bit his neck. Draco still couldn't say anything. It was like he had totally frozen. Hermione pulled her teeth out and licked the wound to heal it. She watched it start to heal, but it didn't heal all the way. There were still marks on his neck. Hermione pulled back in shock._

_"You have the sweetest blood I have ever tasted," Hermione said with a sweet smile. Then she ran towards the school. Draco chased after, but he didn't know why. He couldn't find her. After that, Hermione was sweet to him and he started to be nice to her. Before anyone knew it, they were very close. Draco would offer her blood when she needed or even wanted it. Draco became very protective of her. He wouldn't let anyone say nor do anything mean to her. End flashback!_

Hermione pulled her teeth out and licked the wound. It still didn't heal all the way. Hermione was upset at this, but at least Draco didn't notice.

"Oh yeah, I been meaning to ask you," Draco said while rubbing his neck.

"What is it?"

"Why doesn't it heal? Is it because the cut on my arm wasn't from you?"

"W-what?" Hermione asked shakily. So he had noticed…

"The bite mark. It doesn't go away. Why?"

"O…um…y-yeah…because the cut from before wasn't from me…and that one is," Hermione lied.

"…You're lying," Draco said and took a step towards her.

"N-no I'm n-not!" Hermione exclaimed as she took a step back.

"Yes you are. You stutter when you lie," Draco said taking another step towards her. Hermione took a step back and so on until Draco backed her into a wall. "Now tell me. Why does it not heal?" Draco demanded.

"Because…" Hermione started. The doors to the Great Hall were opened and students started walking out. This distracted Draco and Hermione took this chance to teleport away. Draco looked back to where she had been. "Shit...she won't get away next time."

Hermione teleported to the garden outside her house. She walked around for a few minutes before going inside. Aldon and Elvira were not home, but Shugi and Kieran were upstairs. When they heard Hermione walk in, they both rushed down the stairs.

"Hey Hermione!" Shugi yelled.

"Hey guys!" Hermione said with a big smile.

"What are you doin here?" Kieran asked.

"What? I can't come home?" Hermione asked.

"No! It's not that! Usually you are with someone up at Hogwarts around this time." Kieran said.

"I just wanted to come home for a while….change of pace." Hermione said.

"Movin on! How long are you gonna stay?" Shugi asked.

"Until D-uh…I don't know…why? Any plans?" Hermione asked.


	3. Chapter 2

No copyright intended. I own nothing! Im not makin any money off of this! everythin belongs to its respected owner.

Chapter 2

"_Until D-uh…I don't know…why? Any plans?" Hermione asked._

"Yeah! Let's go!" Shugi said excitedly. The two guys dragged Hermione to a special spot in the forest. The clearing was beautiful. There were several kinds of flowers and a pond with a little waterfall. It was completely surrounded by trees, but light easily shone through the tops of the trees, especially around noon. Today there was a blanket and basket in the middle of the clearing.

"What's all this?" Hermione asked them.

"Lunch! We were gonna come get ya just before ya showed up!" Shugi said with a grin.

"Well glad I spared ya the trouble…but what's with the blanket and basket?" Hermione asked and pointed to the said objects.

"…someone said you would like it…" Kieran said.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah," Kieran said.

"Figures…but this is nice!" Hermione said with a genuine smile. The trio sat down on the blanket and pulled out the food. (I won't bore you with what food they had.) They ate, talked, and laughed a lot. "It's too hot! Let's play in the pond!" Hermione said cheerfully. They took of their shoes and splashed around and had so much fun. Hermione wanted to stay there forever. However, the smell of blood was carried by the wind to them. And it wasn't just anyone's blood, it was Draco's. Hermione nearly freaked out. She teleported to the school. She followed the smell of Draco's blood to the infirmary. Now she was scared. Hermione slowly opened the door, dreading what could have happened. She peeked through the door, but she couldn't see anything. She slipped through the door and looked around. She could see Madame Pomfrey running behind a curtain. She walked towards the curtain and stopped just on the other side. She could smell Draco behind it. Hermione peeked her head around the curtain and saw Draco on the bed. Pomfrey heard Hermione and turned her head to look at her.

"Come in, Hermione! Mr. Malfoy has been asking for you!" Pomfrey called to her.

"How is he?" Hermione asked as she stepped closer.

"There was a little accident in one of his classes, but he will be fine! Especially now that you're here," Pomfrey said with a wink. Hermione blushed slightly and looked over at Draco. He had bandages wrapping his head. Her heart dropped at seeing him like this. Pomfrey left the two alone. He moved and Hermione's ears perked up. She looked up into Draco's eyes. They were both silent for a few seconds. Hermione was the one to break the silence.

"How are you doin?"

"I'll be fine…but…"

"What?"

"Now tell me about the mark."

"I-I…"

"What are you not telling me?"

"…I…I have to go."

"Hermione!"

Hermione stopped in mid-step. She was scared to tell him. How could she tell him the truth about that stupid mark? She tried to think of some way out of this. As much as she hated to tell him, she would feel worse about lying to him. She was at a loss.

"Hermione?" Draco asked her.

"Alright…I'll tell you…but don't freak out, ok?"

"Why?"

"Because…it's kind of...a…" Hermione turned bright red and looked down at her feet.

--

End of chap 2! somewhat of a cliffie...please R&R!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: i own nothing! im making no money off of this. Everything belongs to its respected owners. enjoy!

Chapter 3

"I-it's a….a…." Hermione started.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy! I see you're doing better!" Pomfrey cheerily said as she walked in.

While Pomfrey was busy checking Draco, Hermione took the chance to sneak out.

As soon as Hermione was out, she sighed in relief. "I got away," she said. Hermione leaned against the door for a while as she calmed herself down.

"Hi Hermione!" Sirius called.

Hermione looked over to see Sirius rushing over to her and Remus following at a slower pace. Hermione smiled and pushed off of the door. Now that Hermione was a cat girl and everything, they had become really sweet. The trio became great friends. They were protective of her and she loved that quality of them. . Sirius was funny, a bit hyper, and a troublemaker. He was very sweet and devoted, but he was also very…spastic. Remus was calmer, but he was just as devoted and sweet. He didn't talk as much, but when he did, he spoke the truth (and sometimes a joke). But lately, the dogs became interested in being more than friends, especially Sirius.

"Care to join us?" Sirius asked with his hand held out to her. Hermione smiled and nodded before taking his hand and waiting for Remus to take her other hand. That was something they insisted upon and Hermione grew used to it, she even like it now.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked when Remus caught up. Remus took her hand and the pair of dogs led her away.

"That's a surprise!" Sirius said cheerily.

"I've had enough surprises for one day," Hermione said with a sigh.

"Bad day?" Sirius asked.

"Not all bad I guess," Hermione said with a shrug. The pair dragged her all the way to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

"We're here!" Sirius said with a smile.

"The ice cream parlour?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah! You like ice cream, don't you?" Sirius asked confusedly.

"Yeah, of course! It's was just a surprise, that's all," Hermione defended.

"Of course it was a surprise! That was the point!" Sirius said as he dragged her to a table and sat her down in a chair beside Remus and he ordered the trios orders. He brought the ice cream to the table and sat on the other side of Hermione. They ate their ice cream, laughed, and Hermione felt good again. It was getting dark before they were gonna head back to Hogwarts.

"Ready to go back, Mione?" Sirius asked her.

"Sure," Hermione said with a yawn. Hermione stood up, but before she could take another step, Remus picked her up and swung her around on his back.

"Aw no fair! I was gonna do that!" Sirius whined.

"You can do it next time, Siri," Hermione said.

"Siri?" he asked.

"Yep, it's your new nickname," she said with a smile. They all laughed at that, even Remus.

The dogs dropped Hermione off at her house where Shugi and Kieran came running out. Remus set her down on the ground just to be swept up by Shugi and spun around. Kieran grabbed her from Shugi and held her close.

"Where were you?" they both asked. By now Elvira and Aldon had come outside too. Elvira grabbed her hugged her, squishing Hermione into her. Aldon stood silently beside them.

"I was at the ice cream parlour with Siri and Remi," Hermione said when she could catch her breath.

"Who?" Shugi asked.

"Them! Sirius and Remus!" Hermione said annoyance evident in her voice.

"Remi?" Remus asked.

"That's your new nickname," Hermione said with a smile.

Sirius and Remus said their goodbyes and Hermione was taken inside.

"How could you spend so much time at an ice cream parlour?" Elvira asked.

"Well first I went to see Draco in the infirmary, then they picked me up from there…and we weren't just eating ice cream the whole time," Hermione explained.

"Then what were you doing?" Aldon asked. His voice held its usual no-nonsense tone.

"Talking…joking…stuff like that," Hermione said.

"I see," Aldon said. He didn't seem too convinced, but he dropped it…for now at least.

The rest of the night was pretty uneventful. When Hermione eventually did fall asleep, she dreamed of Draco. She dreamed that she told him what the mark meant and then he freaked out and he left her standing in the rain. No one else was around so she was completely alone.

End of chap 3! hope ya like it! please R&R! luv ya! =^^=


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: i own nothing! i'm making no money off of this. everything belongs to its respected owners.

Chapter 4

Hermione woke early the next morning and started her routine. She took a shower and got dressed. She noticed an outfit lying on her bed when she entered.

It was a white sleeveless shirt and a black and gray checkered short skirt. It was accessorized with a big black belt with square silver bead like things around the back and the front had a big silver skull and crossbones. There was a short black jacket that reached just under her chest and had fur lining around the edges. The hood had pocket like areas for her ears with a fake earring on it. A pair of alternating black and white striped stockings and a pair of tall black boots also accompanied the outfit. Lastly there were a few plain silver rings and a silver skull ring along with a bracelet the same fashion as the belt and two silver cross necklaces finished the look.

Hermione sighed as she looked at the outfit on her bed. This had to be Ginny's doing, but where was Ginny? And when did she bring it? Hermione was looking at the outfit confusedly when she heard a knock on her door. Hermione tightened her grip on her towel before she turned to her door.

"Who is it?" she called.

"Your big sis, Elvira!" the older girl called from the other side of the door. Hermione smiled and opened the door. Elvira walked inside and Hermione closed the door. "I'm surprised you didn't know it was me," Elvira said as she sat on the bed next to the laid out outfit.

"I just wanted to make sure considering my state of dress," Hermione explained.

"I see. Why haven't you gotten dressed yet? I laid you out such a cute outfit!" Elvira said cheerily.

"You laid this out?" Hermione questioned.

"Yeah! Why? Do you not like it?" Elvira asked with tears in her eyes.

"N-no! I like it! I just thought Ginny brought this. I'll get dressed," Hermione said with a nervous laugh.

Elvira smirked but Hermione didn't see it. 'Almost too easy. She always was a sucker for tears,' Elvira thought. Elvira hummed to herself as she waited for Hermione to get dressed. When Hermione walked out of her bathroom, Elvira looked over at her.

"You look so cute!" Elvira squealed. She rushed over to Hermione and hugged her tightly. Hermione struggled to get free when someone walked in.

"Hey Hermione I-" Kieran started as he walked in. He froze when he saw the scene before him. When Hermione had tried to get away, Elvira had fallen on top of her. "What the hell is going on?" he yelled.

"Just two sisters playing around," Elvira said as she stood up. She helped Hermione stand before she spoke again. "What about you? You just barge in without knocking. She could have been changing!" Elvira said as she pointed one finger at Kieran and put the other arm around Hermione protectively.

"I…came to see if she was ready to go," Kieran explained. A blush spread across his face as he imagined himself walking in on Hermione while she was changing.

"I'm ready, let's go," Hermione said. This brought Kieran back to reality and he nodded. The pair walked downstairs and out the door. Hermione noticed that Kieran was very silent. "Is something wrong?" Hermione asked him.

"No," Kieran replied. Hermione was not satisfied with this answer and quickened her pace to step in front of him. This effectively stopped him in his tracks.

"Tell me what's wrong," Hermione demanded.

"I…" Kieran started. Before he could finish, two people ran up and placed Hermione on their shoulders before taking off in some assumingly random direction.

Two boys named Fred and George Weasley were on their way to "kidnap" a certain cat girl vampire. They had always kind of like Hermione even when she was just a brainiac Muggle born witch. And now that she was a vampire princess, they liked her even more. They decided to make her their toy. And today they were going to take their toy for some fun.

They saw her step in front of Kieran, her "big brother," and say something to him. Kieran was about to respond when the twins made their move. They ran to Hermione, picked her up, placed her on their shoulders (A/N: she was sitting on Fred's right shoulder and on George's left shoulder), and ran. They both had one hand on her legs and held her hands with their free hand to keep her from falling.

Hermione could smell Fred and George nearby, but she didn't think they would do THIS. Although when she thought about it, the twins did stuff like this all the time. They were crazy, hyper, and mischievous, but Hermione was still great friends with them.

"Where are you taking me?" Hermione asked the twins.

"You'll see!" the twin boys said in unison.

Hermione considered struggling, but she didn't want to be dropped, so instead she stayed still. She let them take her to wherever they were going. She let out a somewhat frustrated sigh that didn't go unnoticed. The boys slowed down to a walk before speaking.

"Something…" Fred started.

"Wrong?" George finished.

"No…not really…" Hermione said.

"You're…" George started.

"Lying," Fred finished.

"Just bad timing is all. Kieran was upset about something and he was about to tell me when you guys kidnapped me. And I was going to go to the infirmary to check on Draco," Hermione explained.

"Well don't worry. We'll let you go when we're done," both boys said together.

"Done with what?" Hermione asked.

"You'll see!" the twins said together with a smile.

End of chap 4! hope ya like it! so do fred and george remind you of someone? huh huh huh? anyway please R&R! luv ya! =^^=

o and i'll try to get a link for Hermione's outfit. It'll prob post it on my main page. check it out if you want. I tried to describe it, but i'm not very good at it yet. it's pretty much the exact outfit and i thank whoever's pic it is and please don't get mad at me for using it! i don't own it! o there is one major difference. The hood's ears are panda-like in the pic, but they're cat-like in my story.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: i own nothing! im making no money off of this. everything belongs to its respected owners.

Chapter 5

As the twins and Hermione got closer to their destination, Fred and George covered Hermione's eyes and led her the rest of the way there. Hermione complained about it, but the boys wouldn't give it up. Hermione sighed and reluctantly went with it.

"We're here!" the twins said in unison. They moved their hands away from her eyes and she looked at their chosen destination. It was a big clear pond with a beautiful waterfall. The water was deep enough to dive into from the top of the waterfall. The area was surrounded by trees.

'Déjà vu,' Hermione thought. She remembered her picnic with Shugi and Kieran, but this wasn't the same place. There weren't many flowers around, but it was still beautiful. Hermione's eyes lit up at the sight of it. 'Oh no…why are we here?' Hermione thought with an inner groan.

"So you…" George started.

"Like it?" Fred finished.

"…I'm afraid to answer," Hermione said as she tried to take a step back. Fred and George blocked her path and pulled her closer to the waterfall. "What are we doing here?" Hermione asked.

"We're going swimming!" Fred and George said together.

"What? I don't even have a swimsuit or anything," Hermione argued.

"Yes you do!" Fred said.

"We brought you one!" George said. Fred pulled out a top of a swimsuit and George pulled out a bottom part. The suit was a black bikini. It had hot pink stars and skulls designs. They smiled mischievously and Hermione sweat dropped.

"I'm not wearing that," Hermione said.

"It's either this or skinny dipping!" Fred and George said together.

"But…what about you guys?" Hermione asked.

"We're wearing ours…" Fred started.

"Under our clothes," George ended.

"Towels?" Hermione asked.

"In our bags," the twins said together.

"You thought of everything, didn't you?" Hermione asked with a sigh. The boys smiled and handed her the swimsuit. Hermione reluctantly took it and walked behind a tree to get dressed. There was one thing Hermione had learned about Fred and George Weasley. Arguing was futile. They would get their way eventually and it was much less painful and annoying to go with whatever they wanted.

Hermione slowly peeked around the tree. Fred was wearing a red swimsuit and George was wearing a blue one. They were waiting anxiously for their "toy" to get ready. Fred saw her first.

'Busted,' Hermione thought.

"Hey! You ready yet?" Fred asked.

"Um…y-yeah," Hermione answered with a blush. She wasn't used to wearing things like bikinis.

"Well come on!" George called. Hermione didn't move. Fred and George ran over to the tree she was hiding behind. They both stopped dead in their tracks when they saw her. They blushed…a lot. She was beautiful. She was perfectly curved. Her swimsuit accentuated her figure perfectly. She looked amazing.

"Stop it," Hermione said quietly as she blushed.

"Stop what?" they asked.

"Staring at me like that," Hermione said. She crossed her arms and looked away.

"Like what?" they asked with a mischievous tone.

"Like…you're gonna eat me or something," Hermione said. The twins looked at each other and then back at Hermione. They were smirking and obviously had a plan.

End of chap 5! hope ya like it! i know it's short, but im gonna post chap 6 today too. i thought i had already posted this chap for some reason. good thing i checked! anyway please R&R! luv ya =^^=


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: i own nothing! i'm making no money off of this. everything belongs to its respected owners.

Chapter 6

"_Like…you're gonna eat me or something," Hermione said. The twins looked at each other and then back at Hermione. They were smirking and obviously had a plan._

Fred moved over to Hermione and George went back to the clearing. Fred stood on Hermione's left side and held her still. George came back with a chocolate chip cookie.

"Say 'Ah!'" the twins said in unison. Hermione looked at them skeptically, but she did it anyway. George stuck the cookie in Hermione's mouth. She bit down on it. George put the other end in his mouth and bit down. The cookie broke into two pieces and he moved back slightly.

"There's a crumb," Fred said before he licked Hermione's cheek. Hermione blushed slightly.

(A/N: Do any of you recognize this little incident? Huh? Huh? The Weasley twins remind me of a certain other set of twins and I thought it would be fun to have the Weasley twins do this with Hermione. =^^=)

Fred and George then dragged her over to the waterfall. They each grabbed her hands and jumped in. Then the fun started. They splashed each other and jumped off the waterfall. On the waterfall, the twins would give her little kiss on the cheek and jump in the water. A while later, the boys got bored of just splashing and kissing her on the cheek. They set an ambush. Fred climbed up the waterfall and jumped in. He splashed Hermione and she splashed back. He pushed her back into George and they pinned her between them.

"What do you think you're doing?" A voice from the bank said.

Draco was released from the infirmary and he walked outside. It was so bright outside. It was a beautiful day. Draco expected Hermione to come any minute, so he waited. He leaned against the wall and waited for her. He waited and waited…and waited. Where was she? Draco groaned and stood up. There was no school today, so he was free to go look for her. He started with her house. He walked towards her house and winced at the pain in his side. That little "accident" in class had broken a few ribs besides the several bruises and cuts he got. He was healed now, but his sides were still sore.

He walked up the stairs to her front door and knocked on it. No answer. He knocked again and he heard someone coming. The door opened and there stood Elvira.

"Is Hermione here?" Draco asked.

"No, she left with Kieran a little bit ago," Elvira said. Draco sighed and turned around. "If you hurry, you can probably find them around Hagrid's house," Elvira said. Draco nodded and walked down the stairs.

Draco walked quickly towards Hagrid's house. The pain in his side increased, but he did his best to ignore it. When he did reach Hagrid's house, he saw Kieran, but not Hermione.

"Kieran!" Draco called.

Kieran span around and said, "Hey."

"Where's Hermione?" Draco asked.

"The Weasley twins kidnapped her," Kieran said.

"They what?" Draco asked in disbelief.

"They grabbed her and ran into the forest," Kieran said.

"You didn't try to stop them?" Draco asked with irritation obvious in his voice.

"Why should I? It's not like they would hurt her or anything. Besides I think she needed the day off. She seemed pretty upset about something," Kieran said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"She did?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, she was all morning," Kieran said. Draco nodded and walked towards the forest. "Where are you going?" Kieran asked. He figured he knew the answer, but he asked anyway.

"To find Hermione," Draco said over his shoulder.

"Suit yourself," Kieran said with a sigh and a shrug of his shoulders.

'Why was she upset? It wasn't anything I said, was it? Maybe I shouldn't have kept asking her about the mark…it's not really that important…no, that's a lie. But maybe I should just drop it for now,' Draco said to himself as he walked. He stopped and listened. He heard splashing and laughing and headed for it.

He reached the clearing and saw Hermione playing with Fred and George in a pond. Fred jumped in from the waterfall and splashed Hermione. She laughed and splashed him back. Fred pushed her back into George and the twins held her still.

"What do you think you're doing?" Draco asked with rage and hatred in his voice. Fred and George both jumped and snapped their heads in the direction of the voice.

"Draco? What are," Fred started.

"You doing here?" George finished.

"I could ask you the same thing," Draco said.

"We're just playing," George started.

"With our toy," Fred finished.

"Toy?" Draco asked. Rage and hatred were still evident in his voice.

"Didn't you know?" Fred asked with a smirk.

"Hermione's our toy," George said with a smirk identical to his brother's.

Fred and George had been so distracted by Draco, that they loosened their grip on her. She slipped out from between them and swam to the bank. She climbed out and dried off. The three boys were still arguing. The twins hadn't notice her absence yet. She walked over to Draco and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Draco! I'm so glad to see you! Are you ok? You're not still in pain, are you?" Hermione asked. Draco was blushing, the twins were fuming, and Hermione was still in her bikini. Hermione was pressing herself against Draco in a tight hug. Draco's blush increased as he tried to speak.

"I-I'm o-ok. I-It d-d-doesn't hurt," Draco stuttered.

"What's wrong, Draco?" Hermione asked.

"N-n-nothing," Draco stuttered. Hermione loosened her grip and moved back slightly. Draco reached out and pulled her in again.

"Draco?" Hermione asked confusedly.

"Just stay…a little longer," Draco said. She nodded and nuzzled into him. By now the twins had gotten out of the pond and dried off. They were complaining to each other about the interruption.

"What ARE you," George started.

"Doing here, Draco?" Fred finished.

"I came to find Hermione," Draco said. He loosened his grip and Hermione looked over at Fred and George. Fred handed her clothed to her and she took them. She went behind a tree and got dressed. When she came back, the boys were arguing again.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing, let's go," Draco said.

"Wait a minute!" Fred and George said together. George grabbed Draco's shoulder and started to turn him around. Draco cried out in pain and nearly collapsed. Hermione rushed over to him and helped him down to the ground. Draco held his side.

"What did you do?" Hermione asked.

"I-I don't know! I didn't even touch his side!" George said.

"Yeah, he didn't do anything!" Fred said, defending his brother.

"What happened, Draco?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"It still hurts," Draco said through gritted teeth.

"Let me help," Hermione said.

"No, I'll be fine," Draco said.

"Please," Hermione begged. Draco sighed and nodded. He, with Hermione's help, unbuttoned his shirt. She looked at his sides and shook her head. "I'll have to do it another way," Hermione said.

"How?" Draco asked.

End of chap 6! hope ya like it! so what do ya think? little cliffie! hopefully i will update really soon, so don't kill me please! can you guess what Hermione's gonna do? please R&R! luv ya! =^^=


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I'm making no money off of this. Everything belongs to its respected owners.

Chapter 7

"_How?" Draco asked._

Hermione blushed and looked away. When she looked back, she bit her lip. She leaned closer to Draco and pressed her lips to his. She kissed him. She kissed him!

The twins' jaws dropped and their blood boiled. Draco blushed furiously. And Hermione was glowing slightly. It wasn't obvious unless you were really looking, but it was a slight blue-ish glow. Her hair was floating and blowing around ever so slightly. Her eyes were closed as she concentrated. As she finished, the glowing faded and her hair fell back into place. She opened her eyes and leaned back.

"How does that feel?" she asked.

"Huh?" Draco asked in confusion.

"Your sides, how do they feel?" she asked as she tilted her head.

"Oh uh…" Draco started. He touched his sides and moved around a bit. "Great," he said.

"Good!" She said with a smile. She stood up and offered her hand to Draco. He moved his hand to take hers, but the twins grabbed her away.

"How dare HE of all people," George started.

"Steal our toy's first kiss?" Fred finished. Both boys were glaring at Draco.

"It wasn't my first kiss," Hermione said. Then she mentally slapped herself. Why had she said that?

"WHAT?" the twins yelled in unison.

"Uh…never mind! Gotta go!" Hermione said with nervous laughter. Then she bolted away. The three boys were left blinking and staring after her.

"Who was," George started.

"Her first kiss?" Fred finished.

Draco said nothing. He just stood up and started to walk away.

"Hey, Draco!" Fred called. Fred and George ran to catch up with Draco.

"Do you know who her first kiss was?" Fred and George asked in unison.

"Why does it matter?" Draco asked in a bored tone.

"Aren't you curious?" George asked.

"Don't you wanna know who took her first kiss?" Fred asked.

"No," Draco lied.

"Aw, come on!" they whined.

"No," Draco said. He picked up his pace to get away. He was curious, but he wouldn't let the twins know that. If they knew that, they would drag him on a ridiculous "investigation."

"It's time!" the twins yelled as they each grabbed one of Draco's arms.

"Time for what?" Draco asked.

"To start our investigation!" they said as they dragged Draco to some unknown destination.

'Why me? What did I ever do to deserve this?' Draco asked himself.

'That was way too close," Hermione said to herself. She walked around the school grounds for a while before bumping into someone. She stumbled backwards.

"Gomen, sorry," Hermione said as she bowed in an apologetic way. She looked up at who she bumped into and gasped.

Fred and George dragged Draco to Hagrid's cabin. They opened the door and walked inside. Hagrid wasn't there so they had the cabin all to themselves.

"Now, how to," George said.

"Find out who," Fred said.

"Stole Hermione's first kiss!" they said together. The twins paced and Draco sat down on a chair.

Draco sighed in defeat. He mumbled about how annoying they were and how annoyed he was for being dragged into their stupid investigation.

"I'm so sorry," Hermione said again.

"There is no need to keep apologizing," Professor Snape said.

"Right, sorry," Hermione said with a nervous laugh. Then she mentally slapped herself. She said sorry again. She didn't even mean to. She wanted to run, but something kept her feet from moving. Snape looked at her and she felt her cheeks heat.

"Are you feeling alright, Miss Granger?" Snape asked.

"It's not Granger anymore. You know that, Professor," Hermione said as she looked away.

"And it's not Professor to you anymore," Snape said.

"Right, so-" Hermione cut herself off. She almost said it again.

This was definitely not her day. First the twins kidnap her and make her wear a bikini. Then they pull out a cookie and make her eat it while George bit the other end and Fred licked her cheek to get a crumb. Then they pin her between them. And then Draco finds them and she had to kiss him to heal him. She blushed at the thought of it. And even better, she lets it slip that she kissed someone before and then to top it all off, she bumps into Snape and she keeps fidgeting and apologizing for some stupid reason. When was it going to end?

"Are you sure you're alright?" Snape asked skeptically. He bent down slightly and put his hand on her forehead. Her face turned an even brighter shade of red. "Your face is red. Do you have a fever?" he asked her.

"N-n-no I'm fine," Hermione said. She squirmed and stepped back. "I-I have to go," she said as she took off in a random direction.

Snape stared after her and shrugged. 'Who knew she would get so shaken up by a little kiss,' Snape said to himself.

Fred and George had made up some big, complicated, doomed-to-fail plan.

"Why don't you just ask her?" Draco asked.

"Cause she," Fred started.

"Won't tell us!" George said.

"Then you should just drop it and leave it alone," Draco said with a glare.

"No way!" George said.

"That would be no fun!" Fred said. Both twins grinned and broke into laughter.

'Idiots,' Draco thought before Fred and George dragged him off. "Where are we going?" Draco asked.

"To Hermione's house!" the twins cheered. Draco sighed and rolled his eyes. He was afraid they would say that. What did Draco ever do to deserve this?

End of chapter 7! Hope ya like it! Please R&R! Luv ya! =^^=


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I'm making no money off of this! Everything belongs to its respected owners.

Chapter 8

Draco was dragged by the Weasley twins to Hermione's house. They tried to look in the windows but they couldn't see her. Fred and George both held onto Draco's shirt. Draco was looking out away from the house. Fred and George dragged him to every window.

"I don't see her," Fred said.

"Me either," George said. They moved as quietly as they could to the front window.

"Where is she?" the twins asked each other.

"What are you guys doing?" Hermione asked from behind them. The twins froze and instantly paled.

"Busted," they said in unison. Draco broke free and walked down the stairs.

"I'm going now," Draco said. He tried to walk past Hermione, but she put out her arm and stopped him.

"I said, what are you doing?" Hermione asked in an angrier tone. The twins stuttered and blundered for an excuse.

"They wanted to know who your first kiss was and they decided to spy on you rather than ask you directly," Draco explained.

"I see," Hermione said. She turned her attention to the twins and gave an evil and toothy grin. Fred and George freaked out and ran away. Draco hadn't moved. "Why are you still here?" Hermione asked.

"Because…I want to know too," Draco said. He couldn't look her in the eyes.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"I want to know…who your first kiss was," Draco said. He felt his face heat and he looked up at the sky.

"Draco," Hermione said. Draco looked at her and she continued. "That's a secret!" Hermione said with a wink. Draco was at a loss for words. Hermione rushed up the stairs and turned around. "Bye, Draco!" she said before she walked inside.

"How…annoying," Draco said as his eye twitched. Draco walked back to the school in silence. The very idea of Hermione kissing someone else made Draco's blood boil. He swore that he would kill whoever had stolen her first kiss.

"Draco!" George called.

'Crap,' Draco thought as he span around. "What do you two idiots want?" Draco asked.

"Did she tell you?" Fred asked.

"Tell me what?" Draco asked. He decided to play the innocent card.

"Duh! Tell you who her first kiss was!" Fred and George asked together.

"No," Draco said flatly before turning around and walking down the hall. The twins followed him.

"But doesn't that," George started.

"Bug you?" Fred finished.

"No. Why would it?" Draco asked in a bored tone.

"Because she should," George started.

"Tell you of all people!" Fred finished.

"She has a right to her secrets," Draco said.

"But-" George said.

"Stop! Leave it alone! It's Hermione's secret and you have no right to pry!" Draco said angrily. Draco walked up the stairs and left two idiotic twins staring after him.

Ginny and Luna walked to Hermione's house early the next morning. Elvira let them in and the three girls quietly walked up the stairs and to Hermione's room. They silently walked in only to see Hermione already awake.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked. She was getting really tired of people sneaking around.

"Well first, we're here to deliver your new outfit!" Ginny said.

"What's second?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"We'll tell you after you get dressed," Luna said.

"Fine," Hermione said.

Ginny handed her the clothes and Hermione walked into her bathroom. Hermione put on a black and white striped dress. It was tank top styled and short. The bottom reached about wear a school girl uniform in anime reaches. It had a little Hello Kitty on her chest on the right. A black string was tied around the top of her hips. She had knee-high white stockings and black shoes. She looked at herself in the mirror and blushed. So much skin was showing. Too much. Hermione slowly opened the door and looked at the floor.

"There is NO way I'm wearing this," Hermione said.

"Aw! But you look so cute!" Ginny whined.

"Yeah! You look great!" Luna said.

"I don't know…" Elvira said. Hermione silently sighed in relief. Elvira wouldn't let them make her wear this stupid short dress.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"There's something…" Elvira started. She paused for a moment before continuing. "Missing!" she said.

'No! That's not what she was supposed to say!' Hermione thought.

"Oh yeah! Luna, you brought it, right?" Ginny asked.

"Yes! I completely forgot!" Luna said.

"Forgot what?" Hermione asked nervously.

"The accessories!" Ginny said with an almost an evil grin.

"Oh no," Hermione said as she took a step back.

"Oh yes! Get her!" Ginny said as she pointed at Hermione.

Elvira and Luna grabbed her. Hermione tried to wiggle free, but it was no use. Not if she didn't want to hurt them. She could teleport, but that wouldn't be fair. Hermione sighed in defeat.

Ginny put a black collar with a silver bell around Hermione's neck, a black bow in her hair in front of her ear, and a silver bracelet with a black star design on her wrist.

"Perfect!" Ginny said and signaled the others to let her go.

"I'm not wearing this," Hermione said.

"But Draco would love it!" Ginny argued.

"He…would?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"Absolutely! And so would Fred and George!" Ginny said.

"And Kieran and Shugi," Elvira said.

"And Sirius and Remus," Luna said.

"And even Professor Snape!" Ginny said with a wink.

"Why would I care what he thinks?" Hermione asked with a blush. "Why would I care what any of them think?" she asked.

"Come on! If you won't do it for them, then do it for us! Your best friends and your sister," Ginny said.

"She not technically my sister," Hermione argued.

"That's so mean!" Elvira whined.

"Fine! But this is a onetime thing! I don't wanna EVER wear something like this again!" Hermione said with a blush.

"You're so cute when you blush!" Elvira said as she hugged Hermione.

"Yeah yeah. Let's get this over with already," Hermione said.

Everywhere they went, every guy had to say how good she looked. Hermione tried her best to ignore them. There was only one person's opinion that she cared about. Where was he?

"Hey Hermione!" Fred and George called. They ran up beside her, one on either side. "You look great!" they said. Hermione blushed and muttered a thanks. She looked at them and her eyes grew wide.

"Oh my gosh! What happened to you two? Are you ok?" she asked in a panic.

"What," George started.

"Do you mean?" Fred finished.

"You two have bloody noses! What happened?" Hermione asked in a desperate tone. (A/N: Isn't that cute? She doesn't realize what that means! X3 Well they say ignorance is bliss…)

"No no," George said.

"We're fine!" Fred said.

"Nothing to worry about!" they both said.

"Are you sure? Maybe you two should go to the nurse," Hermione suggested.

"No, we'll be fine!" they said.

"Her~mio~ne!" Sirius sang. Hermione spun around and saw Sirius running towards her. Remus was walking behind him. Sirius stopped dead in his tracks when he got a good look at her. Remus nearly bumped into him and started to complain, but then he saw why. Cue the nose bleeds!

"Oh no! Now you guys too?" Hermione asked. She rushed to them and pulled out a tissue. She kept asking if they were alright and offering to take them to the nurse. They kept denying that something was wrong and refused the trip to the nurse. "But you're hurt!" she insisted.

"I promise you that we are perfectly fine," Remus said.

"Remi…fine! But don't come crying to me if you collapse from blood loss or something," Hermione said with a huff. Why wouldn't they let her help them? (A/N: I know why! Do you? X3)

"There you are! I was waiting for you-" Shugi started but suddenly stopped. Kieran was behind him and the two saw her at the same time. Oh look! More nose bleeds! But this time, Hermione didn't worry. She didn't ask if they were ok. She just mumbled and rushed off. "Hermione, wait!" Shugi called. Shugi and Kieran tried to catch her, but she was gone.

When Hermione was far enough away, she slowed to a walk. She unknowingly passed by Snape and he hid a nose bleed. Hermione didn't really notice him before. She knew someone was there, she just didn't realize who until she smelt the blood. She looked over at him and turned bright red before running off. What the hell was going on? Anyone (well any guy) that looked at her started bleeding!

Hermione turned a corner and saw Draco. He was talking to Blaise. Hermione's whole face turned red as she jumped back behind the wall. Her heart was racing. She couldn't let him see her like this! She had to get out of there, but she couldn't move. The thought of Draco seeing her in this outfit made her nervous. Unbelievably nervous. She couldn't do it. Just as she was getting the nerve to push off of the wall and run away, Draco came around the corner.

"Hey, Mione! I thought I saw…" Draco trailed off. He stared at her. She held her hands in front of the bottom half of her face. She had them lightly curled and she looked anywhere but at him. She felt like she was going to explode! Why wouldn't he say anything?

"D-Draco," Hermione stuttered.

"What's with the outfit?" Draco asked as calmly as he could manage.

"Three words. Ginny, Luna, and Nee-san," Hermione said.

"That's four words," Draco teased.

"Shut up! You knew what I meant!" Hermione yelled at him. Draco smirked.

"You could have just told them no," Draco said.

"I tried…they are very persistent…and very…persuasive," Hermione explained.

"Ah. Well you look fine. Let's go," Draco said as he turned away. He had barely been able to stop the nose bleed he got when he saw her. That was definitely too close.

"It's…just…fine?" Hermione asked in a disappointed tone.

"Yeah, it's fine. Let's go," Draco said. He didn't see the tears well up in her eyes. He didn't see the hurt look on her face. He didn't know that one careless remark had hurt her as bad as when he TRIED to hurt her. All he was TRYING to do, was stay calm and cool.

"Forget it, jerk!" Hermione yelled as she turned away from him. Draco froze in shock. He span around and looked at back.

"What's wrong with you?" Draco asked in confusion.

"Nothing!"

"You're mad at me for no reason, so obviously something is wrong."

"Shut up!"

"Don't be such a woman," Draco (so very stupidly) said.

"For your information, I AM a woman!" Hermione said as she span around to face him.

"I didn't-" Draco tried to say, but was cut off by Hermione.

"Shut up! I hate you!" Hermione yelled before spinning around and running away.

Draco was frozen in shock. She hated him? What the hell had he done? Draco snapped out of it and chased after her. He called for her. He ran as fast as she could. But he couldn't find her.

"Trouble in paradise?" someone asked from behind him.

"What do YOU want?" Draco asked angrily.

End of chapter 8! Hope ya like it! Please R&R! Luv ya! =^^=


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I'm making no money off of this! Everything belongs to its respected owners!

Chapter 9

"Aw don't be like that," Pansy Parkinson said as she took a step closer to Draco. She had a slutty smile plastered on her face.

"Leave me alone," Draco said as he glanced around.

"You should be nicer to the girl who can help you not only FIND your little girlfriend, but FIX your little mistake too," Pansy said as she walked closer to Draco, swinging her hips and flipping her hair back.

"She's not my girlfriend," he said in a bored tone.

"But you wish she was. And I can help you," she said as she trailed her finger across his shoulder.

"And I suppose you'll want something in return?" Draco asked, but he already knew the answer. And he was fairly sure he knew what she wanted too, but no harm in asking, right?

"You think I'll only help you if I get something out of it?" Pansy asked with feigned hurt and surprise. Draco just raised an eyebrow slightly and she dropped the act. "You're right. And you know what I want," Pansy said as she pressed her chest against Draco. Draco pushed her off and stepped back.

"There is no way in hell that I'll do that with you," Draco said with a glare.

"Fine," Pansy said with a sigh. She was confident that Draco would come crawling back to her either when Hermione rejected him, or when she wouldn't sleep with him. Pansy was more than willing and Draco would get tired of the nothing and choose her. Pansy Parkinson NEVER lost anything. Least of all the man that she wanted.

Draco walked away until he was out of Pansy's sight. Then he ran. He knew that she loved to sit on the roof. She loved being so high and away from everyone. She loved the breeze and the spectacular sunsets. So he ran straight for the stairs. He started out running, then slowed to a jog, then once he could see the door, he sped up again.

"Mione!" Draco called as he rushed through the door. He looked around and saw her sit up and look at him with tear stained cheeks and red eyes.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked as she looked away.

"Look, I'm sorry for whatever it was that I did. And I won't do it again IF you'll just tell me what in the hell I did," Draco said as he walked over and sat beside her. Hermione was silent for a while and Draco was beginning to think he'd screwed up again.

"I was nervous about you seeing me in this stupid outfit…and then you didn't even like it…" she said. She felt her face heat, so she stared at her lap to hide it.

"But I did like it," Draco blurted out before he could stop himself. She looked at him in shock. "Uh….well…I…" Draco tried to think of something…ANYTHING that could save him from this.

"You…you mean it?" Hermione asked as she looked at him with those big eyes of hers.

Draco just couldn't resist. He nodded. But luckily for him, before he could regret it, Hermione threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. She nuzzled his neck. He could've sworn his heart stopped. He moved his arm up to…well he wasn't quite sure WHAT he was going to do…his arm just…moved. Hermione bit into his neck before he could find out what his arm was trying to do.

Draco froze. He felt the pain, followed by the overwhelming pleasure. He didn't know much about vampires. In fact, he didn't know anything except for what Hermione had explained to him. Which, granted, wasn't much. All he knew was that when she bites him, he feels the pain of the puncture, but then it feels so GOOD. She told him once that if he tried to resist, it would hurt. Really hurt. He believed she said, "the worst pain you can imagine times ten." Or something like that.

What he couldn't understand was why anyone would actually WANT to fight this. It felt great and he felt so close to Hermione. And it made her so happy. So why fight it? Eh that was THEIR problem.

Draco felt the pleasure fade and felt Hermione's fangs slowly pull out of his neck. The only down side was the feeling AFTER. He felt so light-headed, dizzy, and a little sick. And his neck was always sore too. You know, the usual when you get your blood sucked by a vampire.

There was another feeling he got when she pulled away. He didn't understand it, but he felt lonely. Like the link they had was broken. He hated it, but he hated not knowing WHY he felt this way every time. He figured it had to be some kind of vampire trick to make their victims keep coming back.

Hermione smiled at him and then disappeared. She always did that. She'd drink, smile, and leave before he could even think of what to say next. In a way, it was good. It avoided any awkwardness that followed. But on the other hand…

Draco staggered back into the school and down the stairs. Dinner had already started, but he still had time to get something. He somehow managed to get down to the main floor without falling on his head like he wanted to do. He slipped through the doors as quietly as possible and sat down. He didn't even look at anyone because he was sure that they were giving him weird looks. And why not? He was late for dinner and looked like a wreck.

After he ate, he headed back to his room and collapsed on his bed. He didn't even bother to change. He was too tired and he just didn't care. He buried his face in his pillow and could've sworn it smelled like mint. It reminded him of Hermione. She loved sweets, especially anything mint flavored. She always smelt like mint, but he wasn't sure if it was because she ate so much of it or because she actually had a mint scented spray. He turned his head and could've sworn he saw something in the shadows, but he fell asleep before he could find out if there really was something there or not.

End of Chapter 9! Hope ya like it! Please R&R! Luv ya! BYE~! =^^=


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I'm making no money off of this! Everything belongs to its respected owners!

Chapter 10

A dark figure moved forward in the shadows. It stopped right in front of Draco's bed. For a while, it just stood there, watching. It leaned closer to Draco and lightly grazed his face with a claw. He flinched in his sleep and the figure withdrew. It moved back against the wall and disappeared into the shadows.

The next morning, Draco woke from a strange dream. He couldn't remember most of it, but he did remember the life-like feeling of a sharp object grazing his cheek. He got dressed and glanced in the mirror. He did a double-take when he saw something on his face.

There was a long red scratch on his cheek extending back towards his ear, like he barely dodged a claw or something. Suddenly his dream didn't seem like such a dream. But what could've…

Draco sighed, fixed his hair, and walked downstairs for breakfast. As soon as he sat down, everyone started asking him what happened, and some threw out ideas about what happened. And some of those ideas were very…perverted. He ignored them all and focused on eating and getting out of there.

Draco's day seemed to go at a crawl. For the entire first class, everyone was throwing notes at him. He refused to read a single one, but he had a feeling he knew what they were about anyway. By a stroke of luck, everyone lost interest by second period. Or at least they stopped asking him about it. By last period, Draco felt like he had been there for years. Why was it going so slow?

At last, the day was over! The students were dismissed and the blonde Slytherin started the walk to Hermione's house. If nothing else, at least he would be free of the idiots who were obsessing over a stupid scratch. He couldn't believe everyone was freaking out about a freaking SCRATCH! Had they all gone completely mental? He had considered covering it with a bandage, but that would have just drawn MORE attention. As he stood at the bottom of the stairs leading to Hermione's front door, he realized he could've used a charm to hide it. He should've done that! Why did only come to him now that the day was over? Never in his life had Draco Malfoy wanted to bang his head on something hard more than he did right now. He could've avoided all the stares, questions, and rumors. STUPID!

"She's not here," Elvira said from the top of the stairs.

"That's fine. I can wait for her," Draco said as he walked up the stairs.

"What a gentleman. Unfortunately, Aldon-sama won't allow you to stay inside. He might allow you to wait here, if you're good," the vampire girl said with a teasing smile wide enough to show her fangs.

"Eh forget it. I'll go look for her," he said as he dropped his backpack.

"You're not going to take it?" she asked as she nudged said backpack with her foot.

"Nah, I'll pick it up later. It'd just slow me down anyway," he said as he walked back down the stairs.

"Good hunting then," Elvira said with a light laugh.

"Hn," was Draco's response.

"She was heading towards the school last I saw," she called after him.

Draco waved in response as he jogged back to the school. If he knew she was there, he would've just waited for her there. His day just kept getting better and better. (Insert scoff/eye roll here.)

He walked around for at least half an hour before he finally spotted her. He got closer and saw who she was with. Harry Potter. Draco froze. Why was she with HIM of all people? He knew they were friends before, but they were rarely seen together anymore. And even when they were together, the Weasels were with them. This time, Harry and Hermione were alone. Why? The blonde inched closer and closer until he could hear them, but still stay hidden.

"They've been bothering you about that?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Yeah, it's a real pain," Hermione responded with an annoyed sigh.

"Did you tell them?"

"No."

"I wonder how they'd react…"

"They'd probably overreact and freak out. They always do when it comes to other guys."

"Yeah probably…how would Malfoy react?"

"EH?" Hermione asked as she choked on air.

"You know Malfoy better than I do. How do you think he'd react?"

"….I honestly don't know…sometimes he gets upset about other boys…and sometimes he says he doesn't care at all what I do…and sometimes he's just silent and impossible to read,"

"Draco Malfoy? Silent? I don't believe it!" Harry said with feigned surprise.

"O shut up," Hermione said as she elbowed Harry. The pair laughed and Draco felt his rage double, no triple. He couldn't stand seeing her sitting alone with Harry and laughing like that. He couldn't explain it but they just…looked…like a couple. They looked like they were on a date. Were they?

Before Draco could do anything, Hermione started to stand, but fell forwards. Harry caught her and leaned over her.

"Mione? What's wrong?" he asked on the brink of panic.

"I-I'm fine. I just haven't had any…" she trailed off

"Blood?" Harry finished for her.

"Y-yeah…" Hermione said with a slight blush.

"Go ahead," he said as he brought his neck down to her mouth.

"I-I can't!"

"Please…just do it…you've done it before."

"B-But…"

"Mione…please."

Hermione caved. How could she resist? She carefully bit his neck. She heard the small gasp of pain that escaped Harry's lips. She felt him relax and put his hand on the back of her neck. He pulled her closer. She heard the quiet moan of pleasure that Harry couldn't stop. She smiled slightly against his neck.

She slowly pulled out, careful not to open the wounds further. She licked up the blood and watched the bite marks fade. "Thank you," she whispered to him. She jumped when she heard something behind her. She span around, but saw nothing. Did she imagine it?

"Always a pleasure," Harry said with a grin. "But now I think I'm gonna go to bed."

"I'll help you," Hermione said as she pulled him to his feet.

"Nah, I'll be fine," he said as he stumbled towards the stairs.

"It's the least I can do. Come on," she said as she put his arm around her shoulder and helped him walk. She helped him to the common room where she handed him off to one of the boys who happened to be sitting in the common room then. "See ya tomorrow," Hermione said as she left. He waved in response.

(OVER TO DRACO!)

Draco ran when he saw Hermione bite Harry. He didn't know why it bothered him so much, but it did. He was shocked, upset, and mad as hell. Seeing her talking and laughing with Harry, a friend, was annoying, but tolerable. He wouldn't mention it, dwell on it, anything. But when she bit him…

Draco stopped in front of the painting to the Slytherin common room. He calmed his breathing and fixed his hair and clothes to look like he HADN'T just run all the way there. He entered and looked around. No one was there. That was even better. He quietly walked to his room and collapsed on his bed.

He didn't cry, but he felt like crap. Why did it upset him so much? She nearly fainted from lack of blood, her friend let her have his blood, and she accepted. No big deal…but it was to him. But the most annoying thing was that he couldn't really explain WHY he felt this way. Was he jealous? No, why would he be? For once, he didn't have to give her his blood…or maybe that was the problem…that it wasn't his blood. She had someone else's blood.

But she is a vampire. She has to drink blood. And most vampires had multiple victims, and those victims rarely survived. When Draco thought of it that way, he felt lucky and a little calmer. But when he thought of the feeling that followed the bite, he felt his anger build up again. And it wasn't just the pleasure that filled his body, it was the feeling of…what was it? Being closer than close to Hermione.

It took hours for Draco to fall asleep that night. And he didn't sleep well. He tried to look at least passable before he gave up and went down for breakfast. He realized that everyone was going to talk today. Yesterday he showed up with a big red scratch on his face, and today he looked like he hadn't slept at all. But he just didn't care enough to do something about it.

The day seemed to go faster than yesterday, but not fast enough. When school was finally over, Draco started to walk over to Hermione's house. Then he remembered what happened yesterday. He stood frozen for several minutes. What should he do? He didn't think he could act like he hadn't seen anything. He didn't think he could stay calm around her. He finally decided not to go. She probably wouldn't care anyway. She'd probably be with Harry. Thinking of that made him even more pissed.

(Over to Hermione)

"Nee-san, have you seen Draco?" Hermione asked.

"Not today," Elvira answered.

'Where is he?' Hermione wondered. She waited for him all day, but he never came. 'Why didn't he come? Did something happen to him? Is he hurt? Where is he?'

End of chapter 10! Hope ya like it! *Sigh* So much drama! Please R&R cuz the more reviews I get, the sooner I update! Luv ya! Bye~! =^^=


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I'm making no money off of this! Everything belongs to its respected owners!

Chapter 11

The next day, Hermione tried to find Draco to talk to him. She had to find out what happened yesterday. She had to wait until school was over, but then she finally cornered him.

"What's wrong with you?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing," Draco defended.

"It's something. You didn't come yesterday, you've been avoiding me all day today, and you won't even look at me now!"

"Why do you even care?"

"Because…because I care about you…"

"Oh really? I never would have guessed that with the way you throw yourself at every guy you see like a slut! I'm sick of it, and I'm sick of you!"

"Wha-"

"Just leave me alone," Draco said interrupted her.

"….F-Fine!" Hermione yelled at him. She turned and ran down the hall. What was wrong with him? How could he say that? How could he call her a slut? She wasn't a slut! She didn't do anything to be called that! How could he…

Draco watched her run away. 'Idiot! Why the hell did I yell at her like that?' He yelled at himself.

It only took a few minutes before he knew what he had to do. He, Draco Malfoy, the guy who used to love to make fun of Hermione and make her life hell, had to apologize to her. He realized even if he still hated her, he still wouldn't have gone so far as to call her a slut just because he saw her with Harry. Well…it wasn't just Harry. He had seen her with several other guys.

He ran over to Hermione's house. Aldon wouldn't let him in and he even threatened to kill him. Aldon said he wouldn't drink a single drop of Draco's blood because he was to 'dirty and poisonous' and just plain 'not worth the effort'.

Aldon also got Elvira, Kieran, and Shugi to keep him away from the house. And he got some of the students and even a couple teachers to keep him and Hermione apart. This went on for weeks. Draco was so sick of it, and Hermione was so upset about all of it.

Finally Christmas break came and most of the ones keeping Hermione and Draco apart went home. He knew he couldn't just apologize, because for one, he'd have to be able to actually TALK to her for that to happen. He decided to get her a gift, but he didn't know what to get her. He once thought that he could be her gift, but he quickly threw that out of his head. But that did give him an idea. His blood.

Hermione loved his blood. He decided to get her something that he could incorporate his blood into. He searched until Christmas Eve, but he finally found the perfect gift. He bought it, put his blood into it, and wrapped it up. Now, how to get it to her. It couldn't be left out in the cold, so leaving it on her door step was out of the question. He had to get it to her soon or else he would lose his chance.

He stood in the hallway, wondering what to do, when he saw her. "Hermione!" he yelled. She turned to look at him and her eyes lit up. He ran over to her and handed her the present. She tilted her head slightly to the side as she took it.

"Merry Christmas, and I'm sorry," Draco said. He realized when they were in first year, he never would apologize to Hermione, no matter what he called her. It's amazing how much a person can change in only a few years. He had even stayed at Hogwarts over Christmas break, just for a chance to see her.

"Dr-Draco," Hermione said in surprise when she opened the gift.

It was a heart-shaped necklace that had a checkered pattern of blood red and silver. Upon looking closer, Hermione saw there was actually blood inside, held in by something but she didn't know what. And the necklace hung on a dark green, silky ribbon.

"It's been charmed to never run out of blood," Draco explained. "Just bite one of the holes and suck like you usually would."

"W-wow…"

"Do you like it?"

"No, I LOVE it!" Hermione practically squealed in delight. She hugged Draco tightly and he hugged her almost as tight, although it's hard to match a vampire's strength.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" Draco asked.

"A thousand times over," Hermione said with a big grin.

"Good, I really am sorry about what I said, I don't even know why I said that…"

"Nee-san said it was because you were jealous. Is that true?"

"W-what? Why would I be jealous?"

"I don't know, maybe because I was spending so much time with other people instead of you?"

"That's ridiculous."

"Is it really?"

"Yes! I don't care about that!"

"Hn if you say so," Hermione said as she turned to leave. "I have to get back now…I'll give you your present tomorrow," Hermione said over her shoulder. She ran off before Draco could respond.

Hermione could not have been happier. She had made up with Draco and he gave her an amazing gift. She just hoped he would like his present. She was worried that she wouldn't be able to give it to him, but now that she could, she was worried that he wouldn't like it.

'Please let him like it,' Hermione thought as she went into her house. She told Aldon and the others what had happened. They weren't happy, but they accepted it. That was enough for Hermione. She went to her room and pulled out the box holding Draco's gift. She set it on the small table in her room and got changed for bed. She lied in bed for a while staring at her necklace then at Draco's gift.

'You love him, don't you?' that's what Aldon asked once. She didn't know for sure then if she did, but now...she knew without a doubt. But did Draco love her?

End if chap 11! Hope ya like~! Sorry it took so long, I've been crazy busy and then when I started updating everything, FF screwed up. Anyway please R&R! Luv ya, bye~! =^^=


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I'm making no money off of this! Everything belongs to its respected owners!

Chapter 12

(A/N: WARNING! This first part will be a rape and a…I guess a mild lemon since there won't be quite as much detail. So if you're too sensitive or something, look for the next A/N where I'll say it's safe.)

Hermione looked around a dark room in shock. What was going on? Where was she? How did she get here? She tried to move but everything hurt and her hands were tied to some kind of post. Before she could figure out what to do, the door slammed open and she completely froze.

"No," she whispered. It couldn't be.

"Alright, bitch, time for another lesson. I know how you love stupid school," Hermione's adoptive father said with a slur, he was obviously drunk.

"No," she said, terror overwhelming her. It wasn't possible, he was in Azkaban. How could he have broken out and kidnapped her and brought her to who knows where? It just wasn't possible!

"Oh yes, and if you know what's good for you, you'll shut the f* up," he said as he stumbled over to her.

"No!" she cried as she tried to get free, but she couldn't even move. Her body felt heavy, but she could still feel everything. What was going on? Did he drug her?

He unzipped his pants and then struggled with the button for a few moments before he finally got them undone. He then yanked them and his boxers down and kneeled in front of Hermione. She now noticed how little clothing she was wearing and how that little bit of coverage was ripped and blood-stained. She was wearing a nearly shredded skirt and no underwear, which meant he wouldn't have to struggle with them, no chance of him passing out before he…

He pushed up against her to have a "tender" moment before he started. In that short moment, he stroked her hair and whispered something into her ear, but since he was so drunk and slurring his words, she couldn't understand a word of it. Though she was glad she couldn't, considering he was probably just saying something perverted to get her in the mood. Then the moment ended and he started groping her and kissing everything except her lips. And again, she was glad for that. She wanted to fight him off and run, but she couldn't move. She couldn't stop his hands from roaming over her and taking off that little bit of clothing she still had. She couldn't stop him from rubbing his member against her thighs. She couldn't even stop him when that member entered her and started to move around, in and out, in and out, again and again as roughly as he could. He decided to beat her as he continued to invade her, and grinned like a maniac every time she screamed.

Finally after what seemed like hours, he slowed his movements until he slowly pulled out of her. He looked annoyed, like he didn't want to stop. She realized a moment later, he had pulled out to keep her from getting pregnant. He soon started to work himself up again so he could pound into her more.

(A/N: ok it should be safe, you can all read again~)

Why? Why was this happening? Why was she back in this hell? She wished someone would save her, would make this nightmare stop. Then the world started going black, everything fading away. What was happening NOW? Wasn't it already bad enough?

Hermione could hear Draco calling her, telling her to wake up. But she was awake, wasn't she? She felt her body shaking and she opened her eyes. There was Draco, holding her shoulders and he looked relieved. She slowly realized what had happened, she had a nightmare and Draco woke her from it. He saved her. He…wait, what was he doing here?

"D-Draco?" she asked. He just pulled her into a tight hug as his answer. She slowly moved her arms around him and ended up curling up in his lap, sobbing. She cried and he stroked her hair. She didn't know how long they were like that, but she didn't care. All that mattered was that Draco had saved her.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked quietly. Hermione just shook her head. She wouldn't lie…she couldn't lie…and she didn't want to. She wasn't ok, she probably never really would be. But that didn't matter as long as Draco would save her from her dreams. She realized she was clinging to him, which made her blush, but she didn't let go. He continued to stroke her hair until she eventually loosened her grip.

"Why are you here?" she asked in a hoarse voice.

"Because you didn't come to meet me," Draco answered.

"So you came to find me?"

"Yes, of course."

"…why?"

"Because I was worried."

"Why?"

"Because…I care about you."

"Why?"

"Why do you keep asking that?"

"Because I want to know, why? Why do you care? Why were you worried? Why did you come?"

"Because…" Draco trailed off. He wasn't sure how to answer her. She just watched him and waited for his answer. Why did he care so much? Why did he care about her?...Why did he get so angry when she was with Harry?...He was jealous…but why? Maybe he…maybe he liked her…or even loved her…and as he thought about it, he only came up with more questions. Ones like, why didn't the bite on his neck heal? And why was she with Harry? And why was she with any other guy besides him?

He knew if he asked any of those questions, especially before he answered hers, she would just get upset and push him away again. She would block him off again. She had never been so close with him, letting him see her this upset, and he didn't want to mess it up. But…why? He had a feeling he knew the answer, but he was afraid of her reaction. But the only thing that would make her happy was the truth. It was the only thing that would be accepted by her. Anything else would...make things worse. He knew what he had to do, what he had to say. He would just have to hope for the best.

"Because I like you, a lot," Draco said, chickening out at the last moment.

Hermione's cat ears drooped and she looked away, trying to hide the hurt. "Oh," she whispered.

"Mione…" Draco said, trying to work up the courage to say it.

"Oh that reminds me, your present," Hermione said, changing the subject. She stood up and walked over to the box and brought it to him. He held it carefully and, on her urging, he opened it. What was inside surprised him. They were home-made mittens and a hat, with his house colors. He looked at her then back at the present. "D-do you like them?" she asked nervously.

"Y-yeah, they're great," Draco answered.

"Y-you should try th-them on," she suggested, trying her best to stay calm, although her blush was making it very difficult to act like it was nothing. He nodded and put the hat and mittens on, they fit perfectly and they were so soft.

"How long did you work on these?" he asked.

"I-I don't know, a while I guess, but that doesn't really matter," she answered as she fidgeted. He couldn't help it, he hardly knew what he was doing until he had almost done it and then it was too late to stop. He kissed her, right on the lips. He heard her squeak from the surprise, and he felt her cheeks get hot. She definitely wasn't expecting that, but then again, neither was he. She relaxed into it a few moments later though, and she even kissed him back.

He broke the kiss with a soft sound and waited for her reaction. She stared at him in confusion, but not anger or regret, and there was even a hint of happiness and excitement in her eyes. They stared at each other, each waiting for the other to move, to say something, to do anything. Draco decided that was as good as time as any, so he took a deep breath and said it.

"I love you."

Hermione blushed and her eyes widened as she stared, did he really just say that? He really loved her? "D-Do you mean that?" she asked in a small voice.

"Yes, I love you," Draco said, finding the second time a little easier. Hermione said nothing, but she did visibly relax. She seemed to be trying to figure out what to do or say next. She then sighed, giving up on thinking, and kissed him. This kiss lasted longer, and they both enjoyed it more, and when they parted, Draco asked, "Do you love me?"

"Yes," Hermione said. "I love you," she said, she wanted to say the words for herself. She NEEDED to say it, to really confirm it. They kissed again, but this time it was short, only lasting a moment, but it was enough, at least for the moment. "D-Does this make us…" Hermione trailed off.

"A couple? Yes," Draco answered.

"Good," she said with a grin.

"Very, cause now I can do this," he paused to give her another kiss, "all the time," he said, grinning at the blush Hermione was getting. She really was too cute for her own good.

They spent the day together, playing in the snow, which led to a snowball fight. Hermione won, but Draco wasn't upset, he got a kiss out of it. She had said, "we have to kiss and make up, after all!" After that, they had hot chocolate and cuddled up under a blanket together and watched a movie. Hermione fell asleep about half-way in, but Draco didn't mind, she was curled up against him after all. Besides, she looked so cute that he just couldn't get himself to wake her up. After the movie was over, he readjusted them so he was lying on the couch and she was on top of him. Then he too fell asleep, holding her as close as they could get.

End of chapter 12! Hope ya like it~! AWWWW~ Wasn't that ending so sweet~? They're just so CUTE~! X3 Oh right, sorry it's been so long. Between writer's block, no time, being sick, and everything else life throws at me, it's been near impossible to work on it at all. But enough of my excuses! Please R&R as they make me happy, and in all honesty, they usually make me more exctied and determined to write! So in summary, R&R and you get new chapters sooner~! Anyway, I must go, luv ya~ Bye~! =^^=


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I'm making no money off of this! Everything belongs to its respected owners!

Chapter 13

The next morning when Draco woke up, he was still lying on Hermione's couch, but Hermione wasn't on top of him. He sat up and looked around. He could smell something cooking in the kitchen, so he got up and walked in. There he found Hermione cooking in a short skirt and a tank top and a white apron.

"What's all this?" Draco asked.

"I made you breakfast," Hermione said with a grin.

"And the outfit?"

"The oven makes the kitchen hot, and I didn't want to get my outfit dirty so…"

"You could just say you wore it for me," Draco said with a smirk. Hermione blushed which made him laugh. He walked over and pulled her against him and kissed her lips. He could feel her cheeks burning, and he could barely suppress the urge to smirk. "Is it ready yet?" Draco asked.

"Y-yeah," Hermione said. She carefully slid the food onto a plate for Draco and handed it to him.

"Are you gonna eat too?" Draco asked.

"No, I already ate," she answered.

Draco sighed and sat at the table to eat. Hermione sat across from him and waited for him to finish his food. When Draco did, he offered his blood to Hermione and she happily agreed. She bit his neck and sucked until she had enough, but still making sure she didn't take too much. She licked the wound and nuzzled his neck. He stroked her hair until she pulled back.

"What should we do today?" Hermione asked.

"I need to go back home tomorrow," Draco said.

"Oh," she said, her ears drooping slightly.

"I want you to come with me," he said.

"W-What? B-but…"

"Why not? They don't need you here until school starts again."

"Yeah but…"

"But what?"

"Your parents…"

"My mom will be there, but my dad shouldn't be."

"Is it really ok for me to meet her already?"

"Sure, why not? We may not have been officially together until yesterday, but we've been practically together for a while. I've told her about you so that'll help too," Draco explained.

"I'll have to talk to Onii-sama," Hermione said.

"Do you want to do that alone or with me there?" Draco asked.

"For your safety, you should stay away," Hermione said with a nervous laugh.

"So you really want to come?" he asked.

"Yes," she said with a big grin.

Draco hugged her and gave her a small kiss. "Thank you," he said.

"My pleasure~" she said as she hugged him tightly.

They walked around outside in the snow, planning what they would do, when they would go and come back, all the little details. They met up with Aldon later and Hermione sent Draco back to his room. Hermione and Aldon walked around outside. She got him to build a snow man with her, and then she made snow angels and he just watched with a smile. They were both soaked, so Aldon took her inside. They changed out of their wet clothes and met up in the living room and sat on the couch.

"What happened?" Aldon asked.

"W-What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"I saw you and Draco asleep on the couch, and then again outside, and you haven't mentioned him once," Aldon said.

"Well…there is one thing…" Hermione said reluctantly.

"Tell me," Aldon said.

"Draco wants me to go home with him and meet his mom," she said.

"That's your problem? That's easy, just tell him no," he said.

"But I already told him yes."

"So tell him no now."

"But I want to go."

"You can't, you're needed here."

"Not until school starts again, and we're coming back the day before."

"You do realize that his family hates all mudbloods and until recently, they thought you were one?"

"Yes, but his dad isn't supposed to be there, and he's already talked to his mom about me."

"Why do you want to go?"

"Because I want to meet his mom when we're a couple," Hermione said with a blush.

"You're a couple now?" Aldon asked with a raised eye brow.

"Yeah, we made it official yesterday," she said, her blush deepening.

"And you really want to go?" he asked after a pause.

"Very much," she said with a nod.

Aldon was silent, which meant he was thinking it over. "When are you leaving?" he asked.

"T-Tomorrow..." she said nervously.

He was silent again. Hermione was nervous, if he was ok with it a minute ago, the leaving tomorrow part could've just ruined it. She waited, fidgeting every now and then to remind him she was there. He nodded and stood from his place on the couch.

"Then you better get packed," Aldon said.

"Thank you!" Hermione said as she jumped up and hugged him tightly. She ran upstairs and started to pack. She was so excited and nervous, she could barely focus. This was big, meeting the parents, or even just one parent, is what serious couples did. They had only been together for one day. Granted, they were sort of together for a while, they were only official for a day…maybe this wasn't such a good idea…

End of chapter 13! Hope ya like~ Uh-oh, Hermione's rethinking it! What will happen~? Anyway, guess what! I've decided to do a "Hermione" marathon! Three chapters to go up today, and finishing the story! So you have that to look forward too~! Luv ya, bye-bye for now~! =^^=


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I'm making no money off of this. Everything belongs to its respected owners.

Chapter 14

Hermione started to freak out, she was going to meet Draco's mom. This was all happening so fast, how could she meet his mom already? This was insane. One day and she was going to her boyfriend's parent's house. She started to panic. This was completely insane! She was interrupted by a knock on the door. She walked over and opened it.

"Onee-san?" Hermione asked when she saw Elvira.

"Hey, can I come in?" Elvira asked.

"Y-yeah, sure," Hermione said as she moved aside. Elvira walked in and sat on Hermione's bed.

"Aldon told me your plans," Elvira said.

"H-he did?"

"Yes, and I figured you'd start over-thinking and freak out."

"W-why would u think that?"

"Am I wrong?"

"….no," Hermione said as her ears drooped.

Elvira pulled Hermione over to sit beside her. She stroked her younger sister's hair until Hermione finally relaxed. "Now then, why are you stressed out?" Elvira asked.

"We've only been a couple for a day, and I'm already going to meet his mom. This is going way to fast…right?" Hermione asked.

"Do you really believe that?"

"I…I don't know…"

"It's only too fast if you believe it is. If you know this is good, then it is. You love Draco, right?"

"Y-yes," Hermione said with a blush.

"Then it's fine. It's even good," Elvira said with a grin.

"Thank you," Hermione said as she hugged her sister. Elvira smiled and hugged her tightly.

"Now, you've gotta get back to packing! Do you want some help?" Elvira asked.

"Yes, please," Hermione said as she nuzzled Elvira. The two sisters packed Hermione's bags and Elvira spent the night with Hermione, keeping her cute little sister calm.

The next day, Hermione and Draco left. Elvira had to keep Aldon, Kieran, and Shugi calm. When Hermione and Draco got there, the house was empty except for a few house elves. Draco helped Hermione move into the room next to his.

Narcissa, Draco's mother, came home an hour later, and then the introductions started, followed by lunch. Narcissa was nothing like Lucius, her husband. She was not egotistical, controlling, abusive, or even scary. She was actually very sweet, caring, and protective.

"So I heard you two are officially together now. Is that true?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes," Draco said, Hermione just nodded.

"Finally!" Narcissa said excitedly. "Do you know how long I've been wanting you two to be a couple? Well Draco knows, considering how much I've told him." Draco actually blushed and Hermione couldn't help but giggle, both at what Narcissa said and the fact that Draco was blushing.

The rest of the night, Narcissa was nearly clinging to Hermione. She would hug Hermione and tell her all about when Draco was little, she rubbed Hermione's ears and went on and on about how cute her kitty ears and tail were, and she asked Hermione hundreds of questions. By the end of the night, when Narcissa finally went to bed, Hermione felt completely drained.

"Don't worry, now that she got all of that out, she'll be a lot…calmer from now on. The next time she'll be like that will probably be when we get engaged," Draco said.

"E-engaged?" Hermione asked with a blush.

"U-uh…I mean…" Draco trailed off. He couldn't believe he just said that. Stupid!

"Don't worry about it," Hermione said with a sweet smile. "Good night," she said as she kissed his lips lightly. She walked to her room and after she closed the door, she turned bright red. Engaged. And he said "when" not "if". She was now convinced that he loved her. She knew before, but occasionally she would catch herself doubting it. Now she knew and she would never doubt it again. She smiled and plopped down on her bed. She wanted to squeal with delight, but she held it in and just hugged one of the many pillows tightly instead. She fell asleep soon after and dreamed she was on a date with a Draco and he proposed to her in front of the whole school. She woke up right before she could answer, which made her groan. She wondered what would have happened next. She knew she would say yes, but she wondered how everyone else would react. A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. She got up reluctantly and walked over to the door.

"Who is it?" she asked through the door.

"I've come to make sure you were awake and to tell you breakfast will be ready soon. You do not need to worry about formality, you can come in your pajamas if you wish," a house elf said.

"Ok, thank you," Hermione said.

She realized she fell asleep in her clothes, so she would definitely have to change, and preferably take a shower. She looked through her clothes and picked out something simple, sweats and a t-shirt, and took a quick shower. She got dressed and silently walked downstairs and towards the dining room. She peeked inside and saw Narcissa in pajamas and Draco in pajama pants and a plain green t-shirt. She sighed silently and walked in quietly.

"Mione! There you are!" Narcissa said excitedly.

"Good morning," Hermione said.

Narcissa did calm down, but she was still excited and talked with Hermione a lot. Though now that Narcissa wasn't clinging to her as much, she enjoyed it a lot more. Actually she was having fun, learning about Draco when he was little and about their family. Narcissa then asked Hermione more about her life, and as she told Narcissa, she noticed Draco was sitting up more and watching her closely.

After breakfast, Narcissa took Hermione and Draco to the living room. There was a Christmas tree up and presents under it. Narcissa sat the couple on the couch then sat across from them in the arm chair. She waved her wand and presents floated to Hermione and Draco.

"I would've done better, but I had so little time to plan," Narcissa said with a pout.

"N-no this is too much," Hermione said.

"No it's not! And I'll do better next year!" Narcissa said as she grinned.

"B-but-" Hermione started.

"No buts! You're family, or at least you will be~" Narcissa said, he grin growing.

"Is there something I don't know?" Hermione asked, looking at Draco.

"No, she's just getting ahead of us," Draco said.

Narcissa pouted, which made Hermione giggle. Narcissa was soon back into the Christmas spirit and got Hermione and Draco to open their presents. She got the young couple many things, and then they got the presents the had gotten for her from their rooms. She hugged them and then sent them outside (after they were dressed for it) for some time alone. They walked around the snowy garden until they got too cold, and then they had hot chocolate with Narcissa.

Narcissa went to her room earlier that night and Draco and Hermione sat in front of the fire. They talked for a while, Draco apologized a lot for his mom, and they eventually fell asleep. Narcissa checked on them some time later and floated them to the couch. She smiled at how cute they were and went back to her room. She saw a paper on her pillow and read it. Her eyes widened and she stumbled back into a chair. She mumbled to herself and gripped the paper tightly in her hands.

"N-no," she whispered.

End of chapter 14! Hope ya like~ Yay part two of the marathon finally up~! My internet crashed so I couldn't post sooner, so sorry about that. If all goes well and it doesn't crash again, the next and last one will be up soon~! Please R&R, luv ya, bye-bye for now~! =^^=


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I'm making no money off of this! Everything belongs to its respected owners!

Chapter 15

Narcissa dropped the note she found. Lucius was coming, and he'd be here tomorrow. She stood and paced. What was she going to do? She had to get Draco and Hermione away, Lucius would be furious if he found out they were together. Not only was Hermione not a Slytherin, she had been a Gryffindor, and a mudblood. That had never bothered Narcissa, in fact she rather liked that.

But Lucius cared, he hated it. He would probably even get violent if he found out. And that is IF. She just had to get Hermione and Draco away and it would be fine. Yes, Lucius said in the note that it was only for a day. And even if he was there longer, at least she could tell him and then if he got mad, he could calm down before Hermione and Draco got back. And whatever happened to her didn't matter, as long as Hermione and Draco were safe.

Narcissa nodded. She would send them out for the day and deal with her husband, and if things got too bad, she would send word for them to run. In fact, she would have them go to a friends. She sent a letter to her friend, asking for help and explaining what would happen if things went bad. Her friend replied soon after, agreeing to help and wishing her good luck.

"Now just to get them out of the house for a day. Where could I send them?" She mumbled to herself.

Hermione and Draco were woken up by Narcissa. She was pulling them up the stairs and they followed sleepily. They were both still in a daze as Narcissa talked to them. She pushed them into their rooms, telling them to get dressed quickly and to dress comfortably but still nicely. They both came out a few minutes later, dressed in her specifics. She then dragged them to the kitchen and gave them some breakfast, while also packing them a lunch. She then shoved them out the door.

"What just happened?" Hermione asked.

"I believe she wants us to go out today," Draco said.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"I guess to town," he answered.

They walked to the nearby town and walked around. They did a little shopping, sightseeing, and just walking around and talking. They went to the park and ate the lunch Narcissa had packed. And then they walked around again. They had fun, acting like a normal couple, and being away from everyone. When they finally got back to Draco's house, all the lights were off.

"Is she asleep already?" Hermione asked, knowing Draco wouldn't know.

"Well let's be quiet in case," Draco said as he walked up to the door. Hermione nodded and followed him. They walked in quietly and turned on the light. The house was trashed, but the house elves were busy at work, cleaning it all up as fast as they could. "What happened?" Draco asked.

"Your father was here," Narcissa said as she walked out of the living room.

"What? What happened?" Draco yelled as he rushed to his mother.

"I had to tell him about you two and he threw a fit," Narcissa said.

"Did he hurt you?" Draco asked worriedly.

"No, he just threw stuff," Narcissa answered.

Draco continued to ask Narcissa questions about what happened, and Hermione watched as she bit her lip. All she could think was that this was her fault. If she wasn't with Draco, none of that would have happened. Narcissa wasn't hurt, but what if she actually married Draco? Would Lucius get worse? Would he hurt Narcissa or even Draco? She couldn't let that happen.

After Narcissa went to her room, Draco sat beside Hermione on the couch. Draco tried to talk to her, but Hermione was silent. He hugged her to him and she nuzzles him slightly.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked.

"It's my fault," Hermione mumbled into his chest.

"No it's not, it's my stupid dad's fault," Draco said as he stroked her hair.

"It is, he wouldn't have freaked out if we weren't together."

"That doesn't matter. You're not thinking what I think you're thinking, are you?"

"That it would be better if we broke up."

"Don't say that. It would only be better for my dad, and you don't want him to win, do you? Besides, my mom and I love you. And you love us, right? Then it's a loss for everyone."

"But…"

"No buts. My dad has issues, but don't let that scare you off."

"…I thought you said no buts," Hermione mumbled.

"I'm serious, don't let him scare you," Draco said.

"Alright, fine. Then I guess it's a good thing I don't scare easy," Hermione said with an uneasy smile.

Draco pulled her into a kiss, and she nervously kissed back. Draco continued to kiss her and stroked her hair, making her relax and kiss him back. They kissed for a while before they finally parted and reluctantly went to their own rooms.

Hermione was so glad that Draco talked her out of breaking up, she really didn't want to. Sometimes she wished she wouldn't over-analyze everything. Draco was just glad she listened to him. He didn't know if she would believe him or listen to him, but she did. And he got to kiss her again. He realized he was becoming addicted to kissing her. She was his drug, and he didn't want to stop.

The rest of the vacation went smoothly. Draco's dad had left not long after he found out about the new couple, so there were no more incidents with him. They went back the day before break was over, Narcissa had been upset, but she let them go after they promised to come back over summer break.

Aldon, Elvira, Shugi, and Kieran greeted them when they arrived, or more specifically, they greeted Hermione and Draco was just there. Hermione convinced him to stay for a while, and she later walked back to his room with him. He didn't want to originally, saying she shouldn't walk him back, but she convinced him with a kiss.

When school started, things mostly went back to normal. Hermione and Draco didn't hide their new relationship, but they didn't advertise it either. They only kissed when they were alone, but since they were so close before, that was all that had to change. The only problem was that the other guys were still all over Hermione, which made Draco insanely jealous.

The twins, Remus, and Sirius got girlfriends of their own so they backed off. Kieran and Shugi became more protective of Hermione than before, but that was probably because Hermione and Draco were actually a couple now. The big secret about Snape finally came out, he and Hermione has kissed because they got caught under the mistletoe. And Harry started dating Luna Lovegood. So really there were just nameless admirers now, but Draco still hated it.

A few weeks later, Hermione had enough and told Draco she wanted to be more public. He readily agreed, and they were soon a public couple. Although some tried to win Hermione over, none of them succeeded and eventually they all stopped. Draco was very excited about that.

Draco and Hermione did go back to Draco's house for part of summer vacation, and they continued to go back every vacation until Draco graduated. And that summer when he took her to his house, he had something special planned. He, Hermione, Narcissa, and Aldon went to a restaurant and between dinner and desert, Draco made his move. He got down on one knee and pulled out a ring.

"Mione, will you marry me?" he asked.

"Y-y-yes," Hermione stuttered out as she blushed. Draco slid the ring on her finger and they kissed, the whole restaurant awed , except Aldon. Aldon was not happy, but he allowed it and gave his blessing.

They got married in the winter, on a snowy day under Hermione's request. It was a big wedding, which Hermione protested at first, until Narcissa convinced her that it was perfectly fine. Narcissa sent them on a big romantic honey moon, and again Hermione resisted at first, but Draco convinced her with a kiss, she really couldn't resist him, not that she wanted too.

After their honey moon, they both went to work at Hogwarts. Draco was the new potions teacher, since Snape finally got to be the DADA teacher. And Hermione worked as a protector again. They lived in Malfoy Manor and Narcissa was the step-mom that Hermione actually loved having. Neither she nor Draco minded having Narcissa stay with them, besides the house was so big, it really didn't matter.

The one flaw with living with Narcissa, she wanted grandkids and would bring it up at every possible opportunity. They would both humor her, but they weren't in a rush to have kids. Draco taught kids every day, and Hermione protected the kids and the whole school, so neither of them wanted kids yet. Although eventually they did have kids, and Narcissa was ecstatic. Aldon would visit often and bring presents for his nieces and nephews. And of course, Narcissa completely spoiled her grandkids.

"You're amazing," Draco said to Hermione one day.

"Th-thanks, but why?" Hermione asked.

"Because you've put up with so much," Draco said as he pulled Hermione close. "You don't mind living with my mom, you're great with all kids, especially ours, and…you're just awesome."

Hermione nuzzled him before saying, "you're pretty awesome too, you didn't get scared off by my brother, you care about your family so much, and you're pretty good with kids too~"

Draco pulled Hermione into a kiss, and she happily kissed him back. They may have been different, but they worked together perfectly. No matter what, they always worked their problems out. Even though they were once enemies, now they were an amazing couple who loved each other so much.

The End.

End of chapter 15, and the end of the story! Hope ya like~ I know it's a kinda lame ending, I apologize for that. But ta~da~! "Hermione" is now officially completed! Thank you for reading and for all your lovely reviews! Feel free to review this chapter too by the way~! Luv ya, bye-bye~! =^^=


End file.
